


Your Intentions

by earlsleg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jimon, simon realizes he has feelings for jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsleg/pseuds/earlsleg
Summary: Simons goes to have a talk with Jace about his intentions with Clary and things take an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was worried. Well, Simon was usually worried, but today he was especially worried. The reason being was that he was going to have The Talk with Jace, or more specifically, a talk with Jace about his intentions with Clary.

Simon had never done or felt a need to do this before- all of Clary’s romantic endeavors before had been pining over boys she liked that ended up with Simon comforting her because they turned out to be trash. But now she had an actual boyfriend (if you would call it that considering they still hadn’t gone on an actual date despite being together for close to three weeks)…and it had to be that guy. Jace Wayland.

In Simon’s mind, Jace was the epitome of everything he hated about high school- those infuriatingly handsome guys who were popular and got every girl they wanted. He couldn’t help but compare himself to Jace; they both wanted the same girl and one had succeeded where the other had failed.

There was a part of Simon, albeit very small, that didn’t completely dislike him. As much as Jace made it clear that he did not care for Simon, there were moments in which he showed that the opposite was true and that he did indeed care for Simon in ways he did not express verbally.

However, all of this did not make Simon’s plan of action easier. In fact, he was having trouble rehearsing what to say. So…Jace…you’ve been with Clary for almost three weeks now and I can’t help but ask what are your intentions with her? As her best friend I feel it is my duty… As if he could just march up to him and ask that.

Simon decided to corner Jace directly after he was with Clary. He figured he would catch him when he was more vulnerable. He had texted her earlier, asking when she would be free. She had responded that she was currently with Jace at a meeting but would be free as soon as they were finished going over plans for their next mission.

His plan didn’t exactly work out as planned. Instead of cornering Jace directly after the meeting he got a “Hello!” from Clary, a smile from Izzy, and an annoyed look from Alec. “Is Jace here?” Simon hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

“Jace? I thought we were going to hang out. Isn’t that why you texted me?” Clary asked.

“Why the hell are you looking for Jace?” Alec said.

“Uh…well I,” he decided to completely avoid Alec. “Clary- I do want to hang out with you but I just need to talk to Jace first.”

“Why?” Alec asked. Was there no reasoning with these people?

“Alec…Simon can make his own decisions. He left the meeting early to go to the training room,” Izzy said.

“Thanks! And Clary, I’ll see you soon I just need to go do something real quick,” Simon said. That was a close call. So much for cornering Jace immediately.

He cautiously entered the training room. He was still all new to this, and didn’t want sudden death by a rogue weapon or something like that. Jace was not hard to find at all; he was in the middle of the room spear training, and he also happened to be shirtless. Great. This was going to be even more awkward of a conversation than he thought.

“Simon?” Jace stopped what he was doing to turn to look at him with a surprised and bemused expression on his face. “Why are you here?”

“I thought maybe I would get a hello, or a ‘Hi, how are you Simon?’ but uh…I’m here for Clary actually, but you know I thought I would stop by the training room first and…” He was majorly gravitating from the script.

“Clary isn’t here. She’s probably still at the meeting.”

“Right…well I actually thought that, since you’re here and all that we could have a chat of sorts?”

“A chat?” Jace decided this was his cue to walk to Simon, since before they were having a pretty distant conversation. Simon tried his best to direction his attention towards Jace’s face and only Jace’s face.

“Yup. So…you and Clary.”

“What about me and Clary?” Jace grew slightly defensive and crossed his arms.

“You guys have been seeing each other and I can’t help but ask what your are intentions with her.” Simon couldn’t believe he actually said that out loud. All of those times rehearsing it in front of his mirror and in his head, and now he was doing it for real. His heart was pounding and he could feel his hands begin to sweat.

“My intentions…”

“Yes. And I am trying to be open minded about this- but you know you are her first boyfriend and-” Jace abruptly cut him off.

“Boyfriend?”

“Aren’t you boyfriend and girlfriend?” Simon was confused, because this couldn’t be, could it? Perhaps they hadn’t made it official yet, but they most certainly had made out several times.

“I mean it isn’t official but…” Jace looked away and was intently staring at his forgotten spear.

“But you are seeing each other right? I’m not hallucinating this whole thing- I saw you two making out and-”

“Yes, Simon. What was it you wanted to talk about? I was in the middle of something,” he gestured towards his spear.

“Yes. Your intentions with Clary Fray, my best friend. It is in your best interest to treat her well and…and do good by her,” Simon stated. He wasn’t exactly sure what “do good by her” meant, but it sounded nice.

“Is that all?” Jace raised his eyebrows and was that…amusement in his eyes?

“Yeah,” Now Simon was shocked. He hadn’t expected Jace to take it this well. He certainly was preparing for a long lecture and for Jace to get mad at him and make him feel inferior and-

“So you came here for the sole purpose of talking to me-”

“I never said that-”

“And interrupted my training session to tell me to ‘do good by Clary’?” Oh no. Simon hadn’t quite rehearsed how this part would go.

“I swear I have good intentions,” Simon realized his word choice too late. He was braced for a fight and at this point he didn’t even care that Jace was his best friend’s boyfriend, he was going to win this case and prove his point that Jace needed to hear this and needed to fully understand him.

Instead, Jace just laughed. Simon had never heard Jace actually laugh before, it was usually more of a snicker or a laugh under his breath. But this, this was an honest to god laugh. Simon immediately grew defensive, because who does this guy think he is, laughing at him?

“Hey, I didn’t come all of the way here to get laughed at, so” he turned to leave. Jace grabbed his arm, his firm grip warm, and turned Simon back towards him.

“Simon, I…I probably shouldn’t have laughed at you. I’m sorry.” Was Jace Wayland apologizing? He looked sincere about it too.

“It’s just…I’ve never seen such a passionate friend. No one has ever cared enough to have a talk with me like that.”

“So that’s why you were laughing at me?” Simon stared at the floor, embarrassed.

“Simon, you just took me by surprise is all. I never expected it and…I want you to know that I care about Clary too okay? Yeah we may not be official or anything but I want ‘to do right by her’ or whatever you said.” In the process of avoiding Jace’s eyes, Simon was looking everywhere else, but there was only so much to look at, and at a certain point he ended up staring directly at Jace’s bare chest and how muscular it was and- he quickly looked up to meet Jace’s eyes to cut off that train of thought.

“I’m not out to get you, I swear. I understand that you’re part of the Clary package deal and I’m okay with that.” Jace was so different here, not all go go go like he was on a mission or full of quick comebacks like he was usually. He was softer, more real. Simon liked this side of him.

“Okay…and yeah, we are a package deal, don’t forget that,” Simon said, his eyes firmly on Jace’s. Jace grasped both of Simon’s shoulders and moved in even closer to the point in which they were only a few inches apart.

“I won’t.” Jace gave him a small smile and went back to his spear work. Did he really have to do that? Not the training- just- did he have to get so close? And did he really have to laugh like that and be so damn soft? Simon had went into this with only one goal- to clear up Jace’s intentions with Clary and he left the interaction feeling more confused than ever.

Jace didn’t yell like Simon thought he would. He didn’t make Simon feel bad either. He actually made Simon feel better about the whole thing actually, maybe too much so. Before today he never really saw this side of Jace, at least not directed towards him. But now, he was starting to see what Clary saw in him. Was he? No- of course not. Simon knew he was capable of developing more than friend feelings for guys but, definitely, definitely not for Jace. He was dating his best friend, anyway. And besides, they just had a simple conversation. Nothing odd about it. Clary interrupted his thoughts with a, “Simon! There you are! How did your talk with Jace go?”

He briefly looked back towards the training room. “What do you mean?”

“You wanted to talk with Jace, right?” There was no use in lying to her now. Jace would most likely tell her soon enough.

“Can we not talk about this in the middle of The Institute?” Maybe he was making this into a bigger deal than it was, but he didn’t like the stares.

“Oh sure. We’ll go to my room.” They walked quickly to Clary’s room, successfully avoiding both Izzy and Alec. Clary took a seat on her bed while Simon took the chair.

“So, this talk. You never mentioned it to me,” Clary challenged him.

“Do I have to tell you every time I talk to your boyfriend?” He didn’t mean for that to come out. Was he sounding…jealous?

“Boyfriend? And hey, I was mainly just asking because you were making such a big deal out of it. And- do you guys even talk regularly? I thought you hated him.”

“I don’t hate him.” The words flew out of his mouth before he properly registered them. This was a recent development considering this morning he would not have had the same response at all.

“Whoa. You actually like Jace,” Clary said, smiling.

“No, I don’t like Jace, I just…I tolerate him.” Even to Simon’s ears it sounded like a lie.

“Okay, well I still am interested in knowing what this talk is about, if you care to share. Although I know it is none of my business.” She was clearly amused.

“Jace will tell you soon enough. I…I kinda…I asked about his intentions with you.” The last part came out in a rush, and his nervousness soon returned to him.

“What?”

“Clary I know that you are an independent strong woman, but I had to ask. I know you know yourself whether Jace is good for you or not-”

“No I’m not shocked about that. I just can’t believe you did that for me. I know how you feel about Jace and the fact that you cared enough about me to do that I-” She hugged Simon tightly. “You’ve always had my back. But, trust me on this one, Jace has good intentions with me. No need to worry.” Simon nodded, for once speechless.

“As for our hang out- the night is still young so how about a movie?” Simon smiled at the easy going nature of his best friend. As they sat back and watched the movie- The Princess Bride- one of Clary’s favorites (and if he was being honest, his too), his mind kept wandering back to Jace’s and his interaction earlier that day.

Something had shifted between them. He had felt it the second Jace opened up to him. No longer was the picture of Jace as the high school bully- the bully was humanized, caring and…still attractive.

Simon had this rule. The rule was that the people he didn’t know well were always attractive, handsome, beautiful, whatever. The second he really got to know them and befriend them, they became less attractive and less godly looking. Not to say they weren’t still beautiful- they still were but Simon no longer saw them as this attractive godlike figure. Clary was the exception for him, because as the years had gone on, she had become more and more beautiful to him. And now he had to add Jace to this list, because after the talk they had today his mind kept lingering towards the way he looked Simon in the eyes, and the way he gripped his spear and-

“Good movie, wasn’t it?” Clary asked. And oh god Clary. She was sitting right next to him while he- he couldn’t even admit exactly what he was doing.

“We’ve watched it twelve times.”

“You love it just as much as I do, don’t pretend.” Simon offered her a smile.

“Simon, are you alright? You seem a little out of it.” Of course I’m alright, I was just thinking about your boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” He was right about that.

“You’re free to sleep here if you want.”

“No, that’s alright, I’m supposed to be going to Magnus’s tonight.” He supposed Magnus could possibly give him words of wisdom- but of course not, because there was absolutely nothing to talk about. There were no non-friend feelings for Jace. None at all. In fact, he practically hated Jace this morning, right? Simon resolved to clear his mind of him.

“Be safe,” Clary said.

“Thanks for the movie.” Simon started his walk out of The Institute, not paying attention up ahead of him. He felt a body bump into his and heard an “oompfh.” Looking up he saw Jace himself. Of course. At least he had a shirt on this time.

“You keep trying to talk to me Simon. What’s gotten into you?”

“I bumped into you. There’s a difference.” He had had enough of Jace for one day. He just wanted to get back to Magnus’s in peace. He started walking towards the exit when Jace spoke again.

“Hey,” he held his hand up in surrender. “I was just teasing. How was the movie?” Simon looked at him exasperatedly.

“Do you even care? Go back to your girlfriend.” He was done. He wanted nothing to do with Jace and his questions. Jace sighed.

“Simon I thought we were cool this afternoon. We talked about-”

“I know what we talked about.” It was Simon’s turn to interrupt this time.

“I thought there were no hard feelings.” In this instant, Jace looked tired, no, exhausted. It looked more than a simple tired from training, he looked completely drained both physically and mentally. Simon realized he felt it too. When he told Clary he was tired earlier he meant it as an excuse but now he really did feel it.

“Jace I’m tired. If we’re gonna talk about this can we talk about it tomorrow?”

“I’m tired too! And I’m also tired of you thinking I’m the black plague or something. I’m not and I don’t know what I have to do to convince you that-”

“You’re not! The black plague, I mean. I know that, I’ve known that for a while but…I took my frustration out on you and for that I’m sorry.” Was he apologizing to Jace Wayland?

“I get it. Happens to everyone. Just know that I’m not the enemy. We have better demons to kill.” Simon looked at Jace and couldn’t help but smile a little. Jace would obviously reference killing demons when talking to him.

“I know,” Simon said quietly. Jace pat the side of Simon’s face twice and was off. Simon was left stunned and more confused than ever before. He knew there would be challenges ahead of him, but he never expected this. Simon went to Magnus’s place, trying his best not to think of the two very different and surprising exchanges he had with Jace, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So...brother and sister, huh?” That was possibly one of the worst things he could have said, because Jace immediately uncrossed his arms and strode toward the door.
> 
> Simon goes to talk to Jace on Clary's behalf.

Simon had successfully avoided Jace...for about two weeks. After the discovery of Clary and Jace being brother and sister, it had gotten immensely easier, since Jace avoided Clary every change he got. This lead to Clary wanting Simon to talk to Jace on her behalf. “Please Simon?” she begged. He still was confused about his feelings for Jace. He admittedly first thought about his chances with Clary after the big reveal, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how open Jace was with him that night. All he really knew was that he did not want to get involved.

“I don’t want to get involved. Can’t you talk to him yourself?”

“You know he wants nothing to do with me. I just...We can’t go on this way, not if we want to face Valentine.”

“What am I supposed to say? I still think it should come from you.” Simon hated being the mediator. 

“Just...tell him that we need to talk...and that we need to be a team again. Simon, I’d only ask you this if I thought it was really important. And it is. Please?” Clary held her gaze, her eyes burning bright. How could he say no to his best friend, especially when she looked at him like that?

“Alright. Don’t blame me if it goes south.”

“You’re the best! Thank you Simon.” She leaned in to give him a hug and gave him a tight squeeze.  _ What was he doing?  _ Now he had to break his plan of avoiding Jace forever. And not only that, but he also had to talk with him about Clary (again), but this time would be so much more awkward in light of recent events. 

He was in the training center again, and this time fully clothed, thankfully, but he was not alone. “Jace!” He was intensely training, so Simon carefully walked closer to where he was. “Jace!” he yelled. He caught his attention this time.

“Simon,” Jace nodded. He looked closed off and strictly in business mode.

“Can we uh...go somewhere private?” Jace looked completely confused. 

“You made it pretty clear you don’t want to see me or talk to me.” His arms were crossed and he looked ready for a fight. 

“Jace, I.” Okay, so maybe he hadn’t been as successful at avoiding Jace as previously mentioned. There was one, well, actually two incidents in which he was going to see Clary, only to see Jace on his way there. Simon didn’t mean to catch his eye, but he did, and scurried away before he could even think of saying hello. If he were Jace he’d be confused too.  _ You’re here for Clary, remember! _ “This is about...important Shadowhunter stuff.” Technically it was, so he wasn’t actually lying.

“You’re a vampire.”

“Yeah well I’m in this institute, right? Just...follow me.” Simon didn’t know where he was headed. He followed a narrow hallway and kept on looking into doors until he found what looked like an empty classroom. Jace leaned up against the deck and gestured towards Simon.

“So...brother and sister, huh?” That was possibly one of the worst things he could have said, because Jace immediately uncrossed his arms and strode toward the door.

“You dragged me all of the way out here to say that?!” Jace exclaimed. He grabbed for the door handle.

“No, Jace. I didn’t mean to...I said the wrong thing, that’s not why I brought you here-” Jace turned to face him, hand still on the handle. 

“What, you wanna rub in it my face? That...that I was attracted to my own sister? That, hey, she’s all yours now? I’m done. I don’t want to be having this conversation.” He violently opened the door and started walking down the hall. Simon looked at the empty doorway. Well, that went terribly. He considered just staying in the classroom for a little longer, but...he promised Clary and he didn’t want to disappoint her. Catching up with Jace was immensely easier as a vampire. He hadn’t gone far and instead of going all of the way back to the training center, he sat against the wall of the hallway, wringing his hands.

“Jace-”

“I don’t want to hear it. Whatever you have to say, forget it. And I don’t even know why you want to talk to me now, when you’ve been avoiding me the past two weeks.” Simon considered denying it, but he was past that now.

“Look, I’m here on behalf of Clary.” Jace stood up to leave. “You can’t avoid her forever, you know. With Valentine to fight against, we all need to be a solid team together. You need to talk to her.” 

“You’re a hypocrite, you know that? You tell me not to avoid Clary, when you’ve been avoiding me yourself. Why should I be doing what you’re not?” Jace challenged him. 

“I’m not avoiding you right now because I’m here for Clary. And you should talk to her for her sake. No, for everyone’s sake.”

“You don’t know what it’s like. I can’t even think of her without...I don’t want to talk about it, especially with her.” 

“I understand, but-”

“No you don’t understand. You don’t understand at all. Imagine someone telling you that the girl you’ve been seeing, the girl you’re attracted to is…” Jace was getting more upset by the minute.

“What I’m saying is, Clary’s been...she can’t deal with this rift between you two. I remember Clary and I got into a fight once, and it wasn’t even a full day before she told me we had to make up. She hates having tension between her and her friends. And remember, we had that talk. You said you would do good by her. This is included. I know you’re not together anymore, but if you care about Clary at all, you’ll talk to her.” Damn, he was getting better and better at this. Jace looked deep in thought and was absently picking at his shirt.

“Okay.”

“That’s it? Okay?” Simon had expected something bigger, but he really should reconsider his expectations, with how last time went. 

“But there’s still one thing I want to know.” He chose this moment to sit down and Simon followed.

“Why were you avoiding me? We literally had that talk about how I’m not out to get you and you start completely avoiding me. I get that...with the whole Clary situation things got awkward but...and then you come on back for her. Am I really supposed to believe you came here for the sole purpose of telling me to talk to her?” 

“Uh...yeah,” Simon gulped. What was Jace playing at? The tension was palpable and Simon was afraid to break it.

“I don’t believe that. Why were you avoiding me?” He certainly was persistent. What was he supposed to say?  _ Hey Jace, I thought maybe I might be attracted to you and so I decided to stay clear of you?  _

“Avoiding? Who said I was avoiding? I was busy and had more important things to deal with. I just was busy, that’s all.” He could get through this, he knew he could.

“Oh I believe that even less.” He was really starting to annoy Simon now.

“What do you believe then? If you think you know me so well, tell me.” Simon glared at him. Who does he think he is, telling him he doesn’t believe what Simon’s telling him. 

“I believe...that our exchange made you uncomfortable and so you ran off. I believe that you’re here now because you’re curious.” Simon scoffed. Curious? What was he on about? He looked away but when he turned back again Jace was dangerously close. With him so close he could see every imperfection on his face. And god, if that didn’t make Simon like him more. But he shouldn’t be having these feelings. Jace was Jace. Seeing his flaws shouldn’t make him like Jace more, but it did.

“Curious? About what? And as for being uncomfortable, I’m not.” As if to prove his point, he did not pull away from Jace and stood his ground. 

“I can feel it Simon. It’s okay. I was uncomfortable too once,” Jace admitted.  _ Is he? Is he saying what I think he’s saying? _

“Being attracted to another guy, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  _ What? Is Jace telling him he’s not straight? _ Simon was even more confused.

“It’s okay, I’m cool with it.” Jace was so nonchalant, as if they were talking about weather or something. 

“I’m **not** ashamed. I made peace with that part of myself long ago. And I’m not attracted to you. Why do you think you can just go and tell me how I feel, huh? What are you trying to do- save me from the plight that is being attracted to Jace Wayland?” Simon was upset, because first of all, why was Jace like this? He was so sure and so positive Simon liked him, and then he had the audacity to say that he was cool with it and that Simon shouldn’t be ashamed of it? Simon had come a long way from the nervous ninth grader discovering his attraction to boys for the first time. He stood up to leave, because no, he didn’t want to deal with this.

“Simon,” he took his hand, his eyes full of regret. “I shouldn’t have said all those things. I shouldn’t have assumed you were attracted to me and I...I just knew when I was first figuring things out I would have wanted someone to tell me that and-”  
“You thought wrong. I don’t need someone to tell me it’s okay. You have such a big head. ‘ _Oh this guy is ignoring me? He must be attracted to me!_ ’ Is that how your brain works? Newsflash- not everyone is attracted to you.” He was **sick** of these guys, always thinking they knew better than him, always thinking they were hot shit. 

“I know that Simon. It was out of line. I can make it up to you, I swear.”

“No, just...keep out of my sight.” Simon stormed off, cursing Jace under his breath. He couldn’t get over it, would never get over it. All his life he dealt with guys like Jace and he was done with them. And he couldn’t believe he was actually attracted to him briefly! He wanted to get out of The Institute as quickly as possible, but, as per usual, Clary stopped him.

“Hey, Simon. You’re in a hurry. How did the talk go?”

“Not right now, Clary.” He really just wanted to go home, but then he realized he couldn’t even go home, which made him more frustrated and-

“He was upset, wasn’t he? Which made you upset, and I’m sorry Simon. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” She didn’t get it exactly right, but he let her believe she was.

“Yeah well, it did.” Clary frowned at him.

“You can’t let it ruin your mood, okay? I’ll talk to him,” Clary was off before Simon could tell her not to. 

Sure enough, the following day Clary told him that her are Jace were okay. Not excellent, but okay. “Whatever you said to him really worked,” she said with a slight smile. As Jace and Clary were okay, Jace and Simon were not. Jace did just as Simon had requested, and avoided Simon at all costs. If they had to be in the same room, Simon was invisible. The problem was that people were noticing. 

“What happened between you and Jace?” Izzy asked. 

“What? Nothing.”

“Come on, he won’t even look at you.”

“He never really looked at me before?” Simon insisted.

“I know something’s up. If you want, I can talk to him for you,” she offered.

“No.” From this point on, Simon decided to never talk on someone’s behalf never again, and that including other people doing it for him. The truth was, even though he had requested Jace to stay away, part of it had stung. He kept on thinking about Jace saying, “I was uncomfortable too once.” Now that he had cleared his head, he had realized he was a bit...abrasive. Jace was opening up to him and Simon had projected his prior feelings onto him. He knew Jace wasn’t one of those guys in high school, but he still had to remind himself of who he was and who Jace was. Jace was a guy who possibly at one point wanted to be friends with him. And Simon was a guy who possibly at one point wanted to be more than friends with him. Jace wasn’t there to tell him how he felt or make him feel bad; he honestly cared about him. Notice the past tense. And now Simon had messed it up. 

It was one of Clary and his movie nights when she brought up Jace again. She took the popcorn bowl from him and said, “So Jace. Don’t lie to me and say nothing went on between you too. I know you aren’t speaking to each other and I want to know why.”  _ God, is Jace all they ever talk about anymore? _

“Nothing went on. It’s fine.” 

“Simon. If Jace and I can talk again after...all that, then I’m sure you can talk to him again too.” 

“I said nothing happened!”

“You were upset after talking to him. I did talk to him after that, you know. And I asked him why you were upset and he told me he overstepped a line. I tried asking him what that line was but he wouldn’t say. I didn’t want to bother you about it, but then you two started avoiding each other and...I don’t want there to be this divide. And I know that sounds selfish but...I also know that I want the best for you, and if Jace really did do something terrible then I swear I will-”

“He didn’t do something terrible. There was a misunderstanding on my part and...I told him to stay away.”

“Do you still want him to? Stay away, I mean?” Clary’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. At the time I did, but now...I don’t know how to fix it or where to start,” he confessed. It was the first truthful thing he’d said all day. 

“You helped fix things between Jace and me. The least I can do is help you and Jace.”

“Clary, you really don’t need to do that.” He was done the whole “let me help you fix your relationship” idea. 

“Oh but I do. Just wait and see,” she said, patting his arm. 

The following day Clary requested to meet him in one of the classrooms in The Institute, which was just odd. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming, but knowing Clary she could have wanted to show him something weird she found looking around. 

So it was a surprise when he saw Jace Wayland leaning up against a similar desk as he was not too long ago. 

“Classic Clary,” Simon said. “You know I think this scene looks familiar.” Jace turned to leave. 

“Jace, don’t go.”

“Are you here to play games? To tell me to stay away from you, only to later on tell me to come back? I’m not in the mood.” 

“I’m not going to tell you to stay away.”

“Why? You’re not going to run off the second I open up to you?”

“I took things out of proportion the last time. And I apologize for that. You were just looking out for me and being honest and I was too harsh. As for the first time, you’re right in that I was uncomfortable. I had never seen that side of you before and I didn’t want to deal with it.” Simon felt the weight being removed off of his chest. Honesty. It did wonders.

“I’m sorry too. I pushed too far and I shouldn’t have assumed anything. And yeah, maybe us being friends is something that won’t happen, but I’d like there to be no hard feelings between us.”

“Friends?” Simon couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yeah, that is...if you would want us to be. Cause if not...that would be okay too, you know because not being friends is cool as long as there’s no hard feelings.” He had never seen Jace so flustered. It was...dare he say...cute? 

“Did you say I was cute?” Jace said mischievously.  _ Did he say that last part out loud? How was he going to get out of this one? _

“Now I know I said I was pushy before and I promise I won’t get like that again, but I know what I heard.” There really was no way out of it.   
“You...you getting all flustered. Yeah…” _He was being eloquent, wasn’t he?_

“You think I’m cute. Simon Lewis thinks I’m cute. I think this calls for a celebration.” He grinned unabashedly. Simon grew quiet. He kept on thinking,  _ He knows, he knows, he knows. He knows he was right and now he’s going to shove it in my face. _

“Simon?”

“You were right. About me being attracted to you.” He said the last part even quieter than he said the first. 

“Go on, shove it in my face. You were right all along.”

“Simon, that’s not what I’m here for-”  
“You’re here because Clary schemed to get us in this room together.”

“Okay, yes, but I’m staying here because I like you Simon.”

“ _ Like like _ me?” He was stunned because he never expected this. Never expected someone like Jace to, to feel this way about him.

“What are we in middle school? Yes, I  _ like like _ you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” At this Jace laughed.

“How could I? You’ve been out to get me from the start.”

“Not true. I thought you were out to get me.” Jace had it all wrong. 

“That’s why I told you earlier, I was never out to get you.”

“But what about Clary, I thought-”

“No. After everything that happened, we’re best as friends. And honestly...I liked you from the start.” Simon’s head was whirling. He couldn’t believe...he couldn’t help but analyze all of their moments together. 

“You’re not straight,” Simon stated.

“I thought we established this at our last talk,” he laughed. 

“So how did you know?”

“That I wasn’t straight? Well-” Jace steeled himself to begin the story.

“No, that I was attracted to you.”

“Oh. You were staring directly at my chest in the training center,” Jace said matter-of-factly. 

“That’s...you know I was trying to look anywhere but!”

“You failed miserably.”

“Thanks.” They settled into comfortable silence. “So...want to watch a movie with me?” Simon asked.

“Is that what you say to all of the guys you like?” 

“Oh come on, you know a movie date is one of the first things you do.”

“Aren’t you an expert. And a date? You’re moving fast.”

“It could be considered a platonic movie night if you don’t want it to be a date,” Simon suggested.

“I think date sounds better. What are we watching?” This made Simon excited, because now he had a new movie partner. From what he understood, Shadowhunters had limited knowledge of regular movies and boy was he ready to share his favorites with Jace. And so that night, they watched a few of his all time favorites with Jace. He’d be lying if he didn’t say they shared their first kiss while watching  _ The Princess Bride _ . As he laid on Jace’s comfy couch with his arm around him, he couldn’t help but think that maybe he should talk on Clary’s behalf more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it this far. I hope the ending was satisfying enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, I haven't written anything in a long time, and I'm new to the Shadowhunter world. Simon and Jace sucked me back into writing.


End file.
